Trust and Forgiveness
by Arikae
Summary: A friend from Luke's past comes to visit, but he causes trouble for the Duke Clan. Luke needs to see the real side of his so-called friend or else he may lose Bo forever. non-slash.
1. A friend comes to Hazzard

Author's note: Again, this is not betaed, so I apologise for the mistakes. I'm extremely nervous about this one. I found it the hardest to write. My other stories seemed to just come out. This one needed a lot of thinking. The drug in this story is not real and Luke is a little out of character but everything is good in the end. I only ever write stories with happy-ending :D Enjoy!

The General Lee came speeding around the corner leaving a trail of dust behind it. Bo and Luke Duke were enjoying their everyday run-in with the law. According to Bo, this was a great day. The sky was clear, the sun was shining and Rosco was behind them, where he should always be. Life was great!

Luke looked behind them. "Bo, are you trying to get caught?"

"Come on, Luke. I'm just having a little fun with Rosco."

"Yeah, you have any more fun and we're going to be eating standing up after Uncle Jesse has to bail us out." Luke said, "Would you just step on it?"

"Aw Luke, you're no fun." Bo complained as he looked behind him to see if Rosco was still following.

"Yeah, sure." Luke gestured to the road in front of them. "Would you just...please?"

Bo grinned. He turned onto a small dirt road and then floored it. Luke braced himself on the dashboard of the General once he saw what was coming up. Bo looked at his side mirror, still grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Yeeeeehaw!" He called as the General soared through the air and over the creek. They landed on the other side with a loud thud. Bo stopped the car and they both looked behind them. Rosco was airborne but he didn't make the height or the speed required to clear the creek. He landed head first into the bank on the other side. Rosco climbed out of his car and clumsily climbed up the bank of the creek. He shook his fist at the boys.

"Well, he looks fine. Let's go." Luke said. "You'd think he'd learn by now."

Bo giggled and shook his head. He started driving again. "I hope he never does. Driving won't be half as fun without Rosco chasing us!"

"Nah," Luke denied, "We still have Enos!" Both boys laughed at that. They were oblivious to the fact that someone had been watching their every move since they left the farm.

Bo pulled the General Lee into the parking lot of the Boar's Nest. Luke and Bo pulled themselves out of the car and headed into the pub. Bo was bouncing around. Luke shook his head. There was no reason behind Bo's excitement. He was just happy and when Bo's happy he would have a bounce in his step. That was just Bo. Whether he was happy, sad, angry, annoyed or excited, one would always know. Bo wore his heart on his sleeve. Luke on the other hand, was always reserved. He would laugh and smile when he was happy, but it was not so easy to read him if he had something on his mind.

Not long after Bo and Luke entered the Boar's Nest, a light brown Chevy pulled into the lot. A man with dark brown hair and a strong jaw line stepped out of the driver's side. A beautiful blonde with deep, blue eyes stepped out of the other side. She walked over to the man and gave him a long, deep kiss. The man smiled when he pulled back. "Are you ready, darling?"

"As long as you can convince Luke Duke? Those boys will not even know what happened by the time we leave this town." The woman fingered the dust on the car and then brushed it off with a disgusted expression. She had a strong English accent.

"Oh, that won't be a problem. He owes me." The man smiled, no, sneered. They headed into the Boar's Nest.

Bo could be heard giggling about something from where he was sitting in the Boar's Nest. Luke, Bo, and their best friend Cooter Davenport were enjoying what passed as beer, here at that Boss Hogg's bar. "You should've seen him, Cooter." Bo looked like he was in heaven, "It never gets old." It was obvious that Bo was talking about their recent run-in with the local Sheriff.

Cooter shook his head, grinning. "You boys have all the fun." They laughed and talked about nothing in particular when a voice came from behind Luke.

"Well, if it ain't Sergeant Lukas K. Duke." Said the man.

Luke frowned at the use of his title. He turned around. A look of shock came over his face and then he grinned. "Lance Corporal George Livingston?" He grabbed the man's hand and then pulled him into a quick hug. Bo and Cooter looked at each other and just shrugged.

"What brings you to Hazzard?"

"I was just passing through here on my way to Atlanta. Wasn't planning to stop but when I saw the sign for Hazzard County I remembered that was where you were from. Thought I'd try me luck at the local pub." Luke grinned at that.

"You always were the one that knew me best."

Bo cleared his throat and got up from his chair. Cooter followed suit. "You going to introduce us to your friend and his lovely, lady friend or what." Luke turned around as if he just remembered they were there.

"Right, George, this is Bo, my cousin and Cooter Davenport, family friend and local mechanic." Luke made the introductions. George shook each of their hands. He then turned around and put his arm around the woman behind him and gently brought her forward.

"This is my wife, Jenny." George presented.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Jenny said as she shook hands with each of the men. Her gaze lingered on Bo and then on Luke a little longer. "George, Dear. We should have come here sooner. You never told me your friends were so positively handsome."

Luke and Bo grinned. George hugged her from behind. "But sweetheart, I had to wait until we got married first. Luke was always popular with the nurses back in Vietnam . I couldn't risk it." He gave her a kiss on the neck making her giggle.

"So you're Bo. I've heard so much about you. Luke use to tell me all about the trouble the two of you would get into."

"Well, whatever he told you, times it by 10 and that's closer to the truth." Bo laughed. "So you're one of Luke's marine buddies."

"He's more than that, Bo." Luke said as he and George shared a look. "He saved my life."

George smiled. "It was nothing. You would've done the same for me."

"It wasn't nothing." Luke said, "I owe you big time."

"Well, anyone who saves Luke's life is automatically family!" Bo pulled George into a hug. George looked at Luke, eyebrows raised.

Luke just grinned. "He does that a lot." It was what made Bo...Bo.

Bo released him. "Mostly with the women in the county though." Bo laughed, Luke and Cooter rolled their eyes.

"Listen guys, I hate to run, but I have to open shop. It was nice meeting y'all. See you around." Cooter waved and headed out the door.

"Take a seat." Luke said as soon as Cooter left. "How long are you staying?" He asked as George and Jenny pulled up and chair.

"We were only going to stay a night, but now that we've found you." He shrugged and looked at his wife. "Maybe a few days."

"Well, you have to stay with us!" Luke insisted.

"Yeah, you can stay in the guest room." Bo said, "And Uncle Jesse and Daisy wouldn't mind at all. Uncle Jesse is the best cook in the county." The side door of the Boar's Nest opened, "Speaking of Daisy. Hey Daisy, come over here."

Daisy smiled and walked up to their table. "Howdy folks."

"George, Jenny, this is our cousin, Daisy."

Daisy shook their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Daisy." Jenny said, "Tell me, are all members of your family this beautiful?"

Daisy laughed, "Not as beautiful as your accent. Are you from England?" Daisy always was a sucker for the English, men or women.

"London, to be exact. I came here about a year ago. I met George and decided to stay." She gave her husband a kiss.

"They'll be staying with us." Bo grinned.

"Great!" Daisy was excited, she liked the sound of having more people in the house. "I have to get back to work, but I'll see y'all back at the farm."

The group talked about what they could be doing in the next few day. Bo looked at Luke as the chatter continued. Luke was different with this man. He was more relaxed. This man was obviously someone Luke trusted. Bo remembered something they were supposed to do when they met up with Cooter.

"Hey Luke! We were supposed to ask Cooter to check the suspensions on the General."

"The General?" George queried.

"That's our car." Luke said, "And I, plum, forgot about that. We better go." Luke stood up.

Bo gestured him to sit back down, "Nah, I'll take the General. You stay here and catch up with George. You can catch a ride with George and Jenny back to the farm."

"If that's okay with them."

"Of course!" George said, "we have a lot to talk about."

"Great! See y'all back at the farm." He ran out the door, while the other continued their conversation.

Outside, Bo was about to jump into the General when he looked to his left and saw a map of Hazzard on the passenger seat of a brown Chevy. He looked around and then reached in. He wasn't sure what made him do it but he didn't think it could hurt. He opened it up and saw that a few places were marked out on the map. Bo shrugged. Whoever owned this car was planning to visit some weird places. He folded it back up and placed it back in the car. He jumped into the General and headed off.


	2. Strange places to visit

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters.

Two hours later, Bo pulled into the barn with the General in ship-shape. He frowned when he saw the same brown Chevy parked in front of the house. He ran his hand along the side before walking into the house. Everyone, including Jesse, was sitting inside the lounge room laughing. "Oh boy." Jesse said wiping away the tears from the corner of his eyes, "you boys got into as much mischief as Luke and Bo did, still does! You know Luke, I always thought Bo was the one that got you two into trouble, but I'm starting to think otherwise now."

"Ha! I knew it!" Bo exclaimed, scaring them all half to death. "You always say I get us into trouble and you get us out. You get in as much trouble without me!"

"When did you get home?" Luke demanded, not pleased that his cousin heard that last part.

Bo grinned, "It doesn't matter, what does matter is that now we all know I'm not the only trouble-maker." Bo looked too smug for Luke's liking.

"No way! You didn't hear everything. You're..." Luke looked at Bo's triumphant face and sighed. "Why do I bother?"

"I don't know, Luke. Why do you?" Bo laughed. George, Jenny and Jesse joined in.

"Well, we've got some errands to do in town. Now that we are staying here, I would like to get some necessities." Jenny said.

George and Jenny got up.

"Do you need us to take you into town?"

"No," George said, a little quickly, "I think we can find our way. I've taken up a lot of your time today."

"Actually, Luke, Bo. You still have chores to finish." Jesse said. No-one noticed the relief on George and Jenny's faces.

"We will be back before dinner time. I heard you are the best cook in the county, Jesse." Jenny said, smiling at Bo.

"Don't listen to him." Jesse said.

The boys had been doing their chores for over an hour now. They started cutting wood in the back. It was unusually quiet. Actually, Bo was. He seemed to be thinking about something. Luke found it very disturbing. He was used to his cousin's non-stop chatter. He stopped and stood up. "Alright, out with it before your head explodes." Luke demanded.

"Huh?" Bo looked up.

"Something's on your mind and I want to know what." Luke looked at Bo with his arms folded, leaning on a wooden post. Bo didn't want to tell Luke about what he was thinking because he knew he wouldn't like it and he didn't want to make Luke mad.

"Well?"

Bo sighed, he knew Luke wasn't going to let it go. "When I left the Boar's Nest I saw there was a brown Chevy parked next to the General. I didn't know it at the time but I think it belong to George." Luke nodded for Bo to continue. "I saw a map of Hazzard sitting on the seat of the car so I took a peek."

Luke frowned, "You took a peek? Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was curious. Was wondering what places tourists would want to see here in Hazzard." Bo shrugged. "Anyway, they marked some places on the map. Don't remember it all but there was a place somewhere in the woods off Cottontail Rd, the Bank, the Sheriff's office, and a couple of other places."

Luke thought about that. "I'll admit that they are weird places to sight-see but I don't see anything to need to worry about."

"But don't you reckon it's strange?" Bo asked, "If George and Jenny were really just passing through like they said, why would they have places marked on a map."

Luke thought about it and then stood up, "Hold on right there, Bo. Are you implying that George is lying to me?" Bo could see Luke wasn't very happy with him.

"I was just thinking it strange, that's all. I'm sure they have a good explanation." Bo tried to calm Luke down.

"I'm sure there is too, but you will not ask them about it. I won't have you disrespecting my friend, especially one that saved my life!" Luke was stepping towards Bo until he was pointing at his chest. Bo pushed his finger away.

"Fine!" Bo went to where the axe was and started chopping the wood. "You're the one who asked me what I was thinking."

Luke calmed down and looked over at his cousin, who was obviously upset. "Look Bo..."

"Forget about it, Luke." Bo stopped and looked up at his cousin. "I know George is a good friend. I won't go doing anything to make him feel he's not welcomed. Now can we get back to work?"

Luke nodded. He'll leave it for now. He'll speak to Bo in their room.

Around the corner of the house, unbeknownst to them, was Jenny. They had arrived back at the house about five minutes ago. Her husband was talking to Jesse inside the house and she had thought she would go for a walk around the house. It was lucky she did, otherwise she wouldn't have heard the cousins' conversation. She smiled. Looks like they'll have to be a little more careful around Luke's little cousin. She knew they were safe because Luke wouldn't hear one bad word about his saviour. She might be able to work this to their advantage. She turned around and walked back in the house.

Dinner was great and it seemed that Luke and Bo had left aside their differences about the Livingston's. They talked about everything from pranks at school to war stories. Bo smiled, this was probably the first time Luke had talked about his time in Vietnam without putting up a wall. After two hours of memories, George yawned. "You know what? I'm beat. Mind if we call it a night?" George got up and pulled his wife with him.

"Of course, you must be tired from driving." Luke said.

"Good night then." George said. They all said their good nights and then headed for their bedrooms.

Once Jenny closed the door, she smiled evilly at her husband. "Phase one complete." George walked up to her and slid his arms around her.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." George said, then Jenny pushed him back.

"We have one problem." Jenny put up a finger. "Bo seems to suspect something. I didn't hear everything but Luke was warning Bo about disrespecting us."

George frowned, "that's not good."

"No, but I have a plan." Jenny smiled, "It seems your good friend, Luke, would not hear one bad word about you."

George laughed, "He always was the loyal type. So what's your plan?"

"If we drive a wedge between Luke and his cousin, we could rid ourselves of Bo and gain an ally in Luke. If we could convince Luke that Hazzard is no longer for him. He can join us. You always said he was an amazing strategist."

George was doubtful. "I don't know. From how Luke use to talk about his cousin, you can tell those two are closer than two peas in a pod."

"Now, George. Don't forget I am the master at manipulation. As long as you still have those drugs from our last robbery."

"After selling most of them I have about 4 maybe 5 left."

"More than enough. . And if Luke won't join us then we'll just leave him in a nightmare he will create himself." Jenny kissed her husband, "Now here's the plan. We are going to..."

Luke and Bo were getting into their pyjama bottoms. "Good night, Luke." Bo said got into bed and pulled up the covers. Luke sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Bo, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." Luke apologised. "I know you were just looking out for me."

Bo turned to Luke. "I'm not mad at you. I had no right to accuse George and Jenny of anything. They're your friends and I respect that. Now, can we sleep?"

Luke smiled. "Alright, good night, Bo." Luke turned out the lights and then got into bed.

Bo laid there with his eyes open. He still didn't trust the Livingston's but he was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. He was going to keep a close eye on them for now.


	3. The wedge between cousins

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters.

The next morning, Bo and Luke were doing their morning chores, while Daisy was making breakfast. Again, breakfast was full of chatter. After breakfast, Jenny and George claimed they had some things to buy in town and again, they didn't need any company. Bo frowned. Once the couple had left the farm Bo went to the General and CB'd Cooter while Luke wasn't looking. "Crazy Cooter, you gotcha ears on. Come back." He spoke softly so that no one could here him.

"_Crazy Cooter comin' back atcha. I may be crazy but I ain't dumb. What can I do for you, Bo?"_

"Cooter, can you do me a favour? Luke's friends from yesterday are going into town. Could you keep an eye on them and then get back to me about anything strange once they leave town?"

"_Sure can, but what's this about?"_

"Just a gut feeling I have. Thanks, Cooter. I'm gone." Bo put the CB back and headed to the back of the house to finish his chores.

"Hey Bo, there you are!" Luke said, "thought you were shirking off."

Bo laughed, "Jesse would tan my hide!" He joked in hope that Luke wouldn't ask what he had been doing. He hated lying to Luke. It worked.

"Come on then." Bo took his shirt off and got to work. "Hey Bo! I was thinking of taking George and Jenny juking tonight. What do you think?"

Bo looked up. "Yeah, why not? Probably something they've never done before."

"that's what I was thinking." Luke agreed, "You wanna come?"

"Are you kidding me, Luke?" Bo exclaimed, "Have I ever turned down juking?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Luke laughed, "Just thought I'd ask. You might have a date."

"Nah, think I've covered most of the girls in this county." Bo grinned, "You know, Luke. I can't wait for our probation to be over, then I'll have more choices."

Luke smacked him over the head, "and more fathers to shoot at you."

Bo rubbed his head, "Yeah, there is that, huh?" Luke just shook his head.

The Livingston's were gone all morning and then most of the afternoon. When they got back they claimed that they had been caught up at the museum and that was when Bo knew something was up because he had spoken to Cooter about fifteen minutes ago and that was not what Cooter had reported. They had been making notes outside of the bank and when the bank clerk, Jonas, came out for his lunch break, Jenny had moved in and started flirting with him. There was something going on here and Bo was sure that sight-seeing wasn't it.

Luke was telling the couple about juking and they looked more than a little excited. "So this is what people in Hazzard do for entertainment?" Jenny asked.

Bo smiled at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, "You bet."

Jenny smiled, "How positively exciting!" She clapped her hands together like a little girl. Luke and George laughed at her. Bo just kept smiling. He got up.

"Well, you better get yourself ready for a fun-filled night." Bo said. George and Jenny nodded and headed into her room.

"You okay, Bo?" Luke asked once the couple had closed the door.

"I'm fine, Luke." Bo smiled, "We should get ready as well." He clapped Luke on the back and then headed for their room.

"This is the perfect event to implement our plan." Jenny said.

George nodded, "it sure is. Bo's going to be extremely unpopular after tonight."

Jenny agreed, "and his boyish good-looks are not going to get him out of this one."

The Boar's nest was crowded. Everyone was dancing and drinking and then dancing some more. Cooter was sitting at a table enjoying his beer and laughed as he watched Bo and Luke dancing with all the girls. He shook his head in envy. Those boys really had the life. Bo had probably danced with every girl in the room, except for Jenny. He was trying to keep an eye on the couple but it was hard when each girl took turns in dragging him and Luke onto the dance floor. While he was dancing he noticed that George was nowhere to be seen and neither was Luke. He started to panic. He ran outside to see if he could see them. If he had waited one more second he would have seen Luke come out of the men's room. Jenny saw Bo bolt out and smiled.

Outside, he looked around the parking lot and couldn't see Luke. He walked around the side when he felt a prick in his neck. Everything started going blurry and he couldn't seem to keep his legs under him. He collapsed to the ground. George lifted him into a sitting position. He smiled, "Stay awake for me now, otherwise you'll miss the best part of the show." He placed empty beer bottles in a pile next to Bo and then sneaked back in the back door of the Boar's Nest where he spotted his wife and nodded to her. She walked outside making sure Luke noticed her. George navigated to crowd to get to Luke who was dancing with yet another girl. "Hey Luke! You seen Jenny!"

"Yeah, she went outside. Here, I'll come with you. I need some fresh air!" They laughed. This was too easy. He didn't even need to make up an excuse to have Luke come with him. When they got outside, they couldn't see Jenny, but they did hear a cry for help.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Both men frowned. "That's Jenny!"

Luke pointed, "Over here." They walked around the corner to find Bo leaning over Jenny. Jenny was against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" George angrily pulled Bo off his wife and flung him to the ground. Jenny was hysterical, crying in her husband's arms.

"He wouldn't get off me. I tried to push him off but he pinned me to the wall." She sobbed.

"Sh...honey. You're fine now." George soothed.

Luke looked down at his cousin who was trying to get up. Luke angrily grabbed Bo by his collar and turned him around. Bo couldn't even stand, so Luke shoved him up against the wall. "What to hell's wrong with you? How could you do that?"

Bo just looked at him with unfocused eyes. Luke looked down and saw all the beer bottles around his feet. "Did you drink all these? Are you drunk?"

"Hmm?" Was Bo's only answer.

"He just grabbed me when I walked out here. I asked him if he was okay, but he just laughed at me and started..." Jenny started crying again.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You're safe now." George said.

"But how am I suppose sleep under the same roof as him?" Jenny sobbed.

"We'll just have to check into the local hotel." George continued soothing his wife.

"No, he's the one that wronged you." Luke said, "He can find his own place to stay tonight and every other night for all I care." He let Bo drop to the ground. "Come on. I'll take you back to the farm. Wait for me in the car. I just need to tell Daisy." George led his sobbing wife to their car. Nobody saw their evil smiles.

Luke went into the bar and grabbed Cooter and Daisy. He led them to where Bo was. Daisy gasped and knelt down next to her baby cousin. "Bo! What happened?"

"He's drunk that's what happened and he attacked Jenny!" Cooter and Daisy looked at Luke in surprise. Cooter shook his head.

"Now Luke, that's a serious accusation!" Cooter warned.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Cooter!" Luke yelled, "Now, I'm taking George and Jenny home. I don't care what you do with him but make sure he doesn't come back to the farm!" Luke stomped off.

"I can't believe Bo would do that." Daisy said.

"Me neither and I ain't about to believe it either." Cooter said. He picked Bo up. He frowned.

"What's wrong, Cooter?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know about you, Daisy, but I'm pretty sure when you're so drunk you can't even pick yourself up, you usually would smell like what you drank." Cooter pointed out.

Daisy nodded. "You're right. If Bo drank all these bottles, he should reek of it."

"Not to mention. He danced with every single girl in there. He didn't have time to drink all that." Cooter grunted as he tried to get a better hold of Bo.

"Whatever happened, you better not take him home tonight. Let him sleep off whatever is running in him and we'll see about talking to Luke tomorrow." Daisy helped Cooter get Bo into his truck. Bo was completely unconscious now.

Back at the farm Luke explained to Jesse what happened at the Boar's Nest. Jesse was flabbergasted. He would never have thought that his youngest could be capable of such a heinous act. "Believe it, Jesse! 'Cause I saw it with my own eyes!" Then he stomped to his room and slammed the door. Jesse shook his head. "It's not possible." He said to himself.

Inside the guest's room. George was listening at the door, grinning. "They fell for it!" George whispered. Jenny sat back on the bed.

"Of course they did. Your wife is an amazing actress."

George climbed on to the bed. "That she is." And kissed her.


	4. Only one cousin in Hazzard

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters.

The next day at around noon, Bo woke up in an unfamiliar bed with an enormous headache. He opened the blinds and immediately regretted it. He shut his eyes tight. After a minuted he tried again. The light still hurt his eyes but it wasn't so bad. The sun was high in the sky. "What time is it?" He turned around when he heard the door open.

"Cooter? How did I get here?" Bo asked.

Cooter handed him a cup of coffee. Bo took it gratefully. "Well, I carried you here."

"Why aren't I at the farm?" Bo asked and then a look of panic set in his eyes. "Did something happen?"

Cooter gestured him to calm down and sit. "You're not going to like what I'm about to tell you."

Bo closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "Just tell me Cooter."

"Luke told us that you attacked Jenny last night at the Boar's nest."

"I what!" Bo jumped up and immediately regretted it as he spilled the hot coffee on his bare chest and made his head explode. Cooter took the coffee of him and steadied him. Bo wiped at his chest which was getting red. "Why would he say that?"

"Because that's what he thought he saw. What do you remember about last night?" Cooter asked as he pushed Bo back onto the bed.

Bo thought, "Um...dancing, a lot of dancing. Drinking." He looked up at Cooter, "Yesterday night was a blur."

"How much did you drink?"

Bo shrugged, "I don't know. 2, 3 tops."

Cooter sighed, "When Luke found you, there was over 10 bottles around you?"

"What?" Bo shook his head, "that's not possible. I didn't have time to drink that much. I was too busy dancing and keeping an eye on George and Jenny." Then it hit him. "that's it! I went outside to find Luke and George then felt something sharp in my neck." He rubbed at the area. Cooter moved his hand away.

"Let me take a look." Cooter fingered the area. "There's definitely a red mark here. Could have been made by a needle."

Bo looked at him. "So you believe me?"

Cooter looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "Of course I believe you! I don't care what Luke thought he saw. You're not capable of hurting anyone, especially not women."

Bo hugged Cooter. "Thanks, Coot." He released Cooter. "Can you drive me back to the farm? I need to talk to Luke."

Cooter slowly shook his head. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. He was more riled up than a mama bear protecting her cub."

"I have to talk to him, Cooter." Bo pleaded, "Those two people are using him and framed me!"

Cooter sighed and then nodded. "Get washed up and have some food. Then we'll head over there."

Half an hour later Cooter was pulling into the farm. Luke and George looked up from shovelling hay. Jenny, who was sitting on the porch, ran into the house. George heard his wife's cry and followed her. Luke threw down his pitch fork and stormed up to his cousin who was coming around the truck. Bo held up his palms, "Now, Luke, Cooter told me what you thought you saw..." He didn't get to finish his sentence. Luke threw a right hook sending Bo to the ground. Bo looked at him angrily. "Would you let me explain?" Luke grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the truck.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." He pulled his arm back but Cooter grabbed it.

"Don't do it Luke. You'll regret." Luke pushed himself off of Bo and pulled his arm out of Cooter's grasp.

"Why would I regret beating sense into a jackass who would attack a defenceless woman?" Luke huffed.

Bo wiped away the blood from his mouth. "Are you trying to tell me that you really think I'm capable of that?"

"I don't think, I know you're capable of it. I saw it with my own eyes!" From behind Luke, George called out.

"Luke, I'm taking my wife away from that man. You let me know when he's gone and we'll come back." George helped his wife into their car. Bo glared at them with fire in his eyes.

"Why you lying, manipulating, sorry excuse for a human..." Bo walking towards them when Luke grabbed him and threw him to the ground. George drove away.

"You stay away from them." Luke warned.

"Or what?" Bo got up. "You'll kill me?" He held his hands out to his side. "Take your best shot."

Cooter warned, "Now, boys..." Luke rammed into Bo, sending him into the area holding the hay. He fence splintered at the impact of Bo's back. Luke got up and pulled Bo up with him and shoved him inside the barn where he fell to the ground again. Bo was angry now and got up and rammed Luke in the stomach, sending them both outside the barn and rolling around. Each one fighting for the upper hand. Luke got control first and threw Bo back towards the barn. Bo arm flung out to the side and hit the doorway. He could feel the bone in his forearm crack and yelled in pain. He fell to the ground cradling his left arm to his chest. Luke didn't care he was about to grab Bo again when Cooter finally jump into action. He grabbed Luke around the waist and flung him around. Luke turned around but Cooter grabbed him and pushed him back.

"Do you want to kill him?" Cooter yelled. Luke stopped, breathing hard, "Do ya?"

Luke glared at Bo who was writhing in pain on the ground. Then he looked at Cooter. "Get him out of here. As far as I'm concerned, I only have one cousin in Hazzard." Luke turned and walked into the house.

Cooter sighed. Luke always was the stubborn one. He turned to Bo to help him up only to find he wasn't there. He looked around and saw Bo climbing into the General, bad arm and all. Cooter ran up to him. "Hey Bo! Where you going?" Cooter asked as he leaned on the General's roof.

"You heard him." Bo said with more pain in his eyes and voice that Cooter has ever seen.

"He didn't mean it, Bo." Cooter said quietly.

"Yes, he did." Bo wanted to cry both from the pain in his arm as well as in his heart. "And even if he didn't. I'm ain't living in a house with someone who thinks I'm capable of what he said I did!" Bo started up the engine and roared out of there.

"Bo! Where are you going?" Cooter called out, his arms in the air in exasperation. Jesse pulled up to the farm as Bo sped out. He got out of his pick-up.

"Was that Bo?" Jesse asked Cooter.

"Yeah." Cooter said quietly, "I'm sorry Uncle Jesse. I shouldn't've drove him here."

"What happened? Did Bo explain what happened yesterday?"

"He did to me, but Luke wouldn't listen." Cooter rubbed his face. "I should go find Bo. I think he might be hurt."

"What?"

"They fought." Cooter tried to get away before he had to explain.

"Hold it right there, Cooter!" Jesse hollered. _Damn it, _Cooter thought. "You tell me everything you know from the beginning and don't you leave out one itty bitty detail." Then more softly. "Bo can wait. He can't be hurt that bad if he can drive and if he don't want to be found there's only one person who can find him."

"Yes, Uncle Jesse." And so Cooter started from when Bo asked him to keep an eye on the Livingston's.

Bo was driving along a dirt road when a car cut in front of him front a side road. Bo stomped on the break and spun the wheel, which was extremely hard with bad arm, but Bo managed. When the cloud of dust cleared the people in the other car got out. Bo groaned. George and Jenny. "I hate Luke's army friends. Nothing but trouble." Jenny leaned into the passenger side.

"Hello, handsome." She smiled.

Bo wanted to wipe that smile of her face but he felt a prick in his neck. "Aah." He turned and saw George at his window.

"Nighty, night." George smiled and everything went blurry for Bo. He started sliding sideways, _not again!_

"Quickly", George said as he pushed Bo over to the passenger seat and slid in. "You take our car. I'll meet you at the abandoned cabin in the woods." Jenny nodded and they moved out.


	5. Regret

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters.

Cooter had finished telling Jesse everything. "And that's what's been happening since Luke's army buddy arrived. I have to say, Jesse. I'm not sure I want to meet any more of Luke's friends."

Jesse nodded, "I'm starting to feel the same way. Just wished Bo came to me in the first place. I'm going to go talk to Luke. You should come with me." Cooter nodded.

They entered the house to find Luke pacing the living room. He looked up when he heard the door. "Before you say anything Uncle Jesse, he got what was coming to him!"

Jesse took a deep breath and shook his head. "George and Jenny ain't who they claim to be."

Luke looked at him is disbelief, "He saved my life back in Vietnam. I think I know him better than anybody else here."

"It's been a lot of years, Luke. People change." Jesse tried to reason.

"How can you say that? How can you take Bo's side when you know what he's done?" Luke couldn't believe it.

"How can you believe that the boy you grew up with is capable of that?" Jesse returned. "Now, I want you to sit down and listen!" When Luke did, he took a seat opposite him and then nodded to Cooter.

"They didn't go sight-seeing, yesterday." Cooter got straight to the point. "They weren't at the museum. They were watching the bank and Jenny was flirting with the bank clerk." Luke frowned. "Bo asked me to keep an eye on them. And he was right. I spoke to Jonas, she had asked him when the armoured truck carrying the payroll money was coming in." That really got Luke listening.

"Yesterday, when you told me to take care of Bo? I took a good look at him. He wasn't drunk. I could barely smell any alcohol on him. You can ask Daisy. And this morning? I found a needle mark on his neck. I'm guessing someone drugged him yesterday to make him look drunk, he was barely conscious, Luke. No way Jenny weren't able to fight him off."

Luke let the information sink in. He was having trouble breathing. Bo had tried to talk to him about it but he had brushed him off. Everything that had happened yesterday night was coming back to him, only much clearer. Bo wasn't aware of anything last night, he was barely conscious. He could see that now. And everything he said today. The snap of Bo's arm he had ignored. The pain it must have caused. He was so consumed with guilt that he didn't even notice that Jesse was beside him.

"Breathe, Son. You're going to pass out." Luke turned to him.

"I said things today." Luke choked. "He's..." He got up. "I have to talk to him." He went to the CB in the kitchen. Jesse and Cooter followed.

"Lo...Lost." Luke couldn't get his voice to work.

"Take a deep breath, Son." Jesse coached. Luke did.

"Bo, this is Luke." He abandoned the code names. "Bo, can you hear me? I have something I need to tell you." He waited and then sighed.

"Bo, I know you're there. Please answer me. I'm sorry." It sounded pathetic even to Luke's ears.

"_Well, it sounds like my gigs up." _Came a voice.

Luke, Cooter and Jesse all looked at each other, "Who's this? Where's Bo?"

"_Oh come on, Luke. You were always the smart one. You know who this is."_

"George." Luke voice was cold.

"_That's right. It's a pity. I had this whole plan of getting you to leave your farm life behind and join Jenny and me, but looks like you found us out already. Guess there will have to be a change of plans."_

"Where's Bo?" Luke asked again.

"_He's asleep at the moment, good thing too, with that broken arm and all."_

"Let Bo go." Luke demanded.

"_First, you listen. Tomorrow, at 1 pm, an armoured truck with be arriving at the bank. I want you to rob it."_

Jesse grabbed the CB. "Are you crazy? My boys are on probation!"

"_That's not my problem, Grandpa. Now if you want to see Bo again, alive. You will do as I ask."_

"What happened to you?" Luke asked as he took the CB back.

"_Real life happened. Contact me when you have the money. Don't try anything funny. You don't want your cousin to come back to you in a body bag." _

"You..." The line went dead. Luke sunk to the kitchen floor. "Uncle Jesse, I really messed up!" Tears were running down his face. "What do I do?"

Jesse sat down next to him. "You do what you always do when you're cousin gets into trouble." He kissed Luke's curls, "You get him out of it." Luke looked at his uncle.

"I'm not sure I can this time." Luke whispered through his tears.

"We'll help you. Me, Cooter, Daisy!" Jesse said.

"And Boss Hogg." Luke said softly as a plan started forming in his head. Jesse and Cooter looked at each other as if Luke had lost his mind.

"Uncle Jesse, do you think you can get Boss to agree to one of my plans."

Jesse looked incredulous, "Luke, I may put my faith in God, but I think even that is beyond the Lords reaches."

"Aw come on, Uncle Jesse. You and J.D. have known each other for decades! Are you trying to tell me that you have nothing on him? Now, I know you don't like to use your moonshining days against Boss, but I need to get Bo back and I can only think of one way."

Jesse nodded. He did have one hold over J.D. but Jesse was an honourable man and he never even thought of using it. Ten years ago, Jesse had taken a bullet for J.D Hogg. He even kept the bullet. J.D had told Jesse that he would do anything for Jesse, if he presented that bullet to him, but that was those day. These days, there's no way to know if J.D. will keep his word. "I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything."

"That's good enough for me." Luke said. He got up off the floor and sobered up. He'll have time to wallow in his guilt later. Right now, his cousin was depending on him. "Cooter, I need you to get a truck and paint it to look like the armor trucks. Can you do that?"

Cooter grinned, "Does Boss Hogg water down his beers?"

"What's the plan, Luke?"

"I'm going to rob the truck, but I need to make it look good because I know George will be watching." Luke explained, "Boss always meets the armoured truck so I need him in on the plan. I'm going to hijack the truck, just not the real one."

"But the money truck comes to the bank on the dot." Jesse said, "It would look suss if 2 trucks arrive at the same time."

"That's where Daisy will come in. She'll have to delay the truck before it reaches the county line. I'm sure George will be keeping track of it once it's past the county line."

Jesse nodded. "This might just work. Provided I can get J.D. to come on board." He looked went to his room to get something and then headed out the door. "I'll be back with good news!" He prayed he would anyway, otherwise his nephew may not come back.

Bo had been mumbling and coming in and out of consciousness for an hour now. He didn't know what was happening to him except that his arm was in agony and he couldn't do anything about it.

"He's seems to be coming out of it." A woman said. Bo couldn't get his mind to focus.

"Give him another dose." A man said. Bo didn't want any more needles. He hated them.

"That could kill him, Darling." Jenny said. Bo's mind was clearing now. He looked around and could just make out a cabin. His hands were hand cuffed to the oven door. He was leaning against it. He hurt so bad.

"Luke?" Bo called unconsciously.

George looked over at him and laughed. "You're pathetic. Luke turned his back on you. He turned his back on you and you still call for him."

Bo looked at him. "I feel sorry for you. Outside of a war, you don't know what it means to have a brother that loves you. You can only feel it if this country is at war." Bo closed his eyes as the room started spinning. George got up and pulled Bo's head back by the hair. Bo gasped.

"You better shut your mouth. I was planning to let your cousin live, but you keep this us and I'll kill him where he stands." He shoved Bo's head forward. "Give him another dose!" Jenny did and Bo was plunged into darkness again.


	6. Rescue

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters.

Luke couldn't sleep. He was worried about tomorrow, about Bo. Whatever Jesse had on J.D. it had worked, he was in on the plan. "Hold on, Bo. We're coming." He tried to close his eyes but images of Bo in pain kept rolling through his head. Pain that he had caused. He had promised to his Aunt Martha that he would take care of his cousins, but instead he turned his back on them. He hurt Bo, both physically and emotionally. He sat up. He couldn't sleep. He went out to sit on the porch and tried to remember all the good times he and Bo had, but for some reason the memories were being elusive. Luke closed his eyes. "Oh Bo, can you ever forgive me?" He sat there for hours before he fell asleep on the porch.

Someone was shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, Son." Luke woke up to see his uncle. "Did you sleep here all night?" Luke groaned as he felt the muscles in his neck complain.

"Couldn't sleep, so I came out here." Then he suddenly stood up. "What time is it? We have to get Bo!"

"Yeah, I know. We still have time to go over the plan." Jesse pushed Luke through the door. "You need to eat before you can rescue Bo."

12.30pm.

In the Sheriff's office.

"Alright, Boss. You know what you have to do. You too, Rosco. Make it look real. Enos will be driving the truck."

Meanwhile in Chicasaw County.

Daisy could see the armoured truck. She was dressed in her orange bikini and Dixie was parked on the side of the road with her hood up. Daisy was showing her bottom to the truck driver. His eyes widened and he smiled in anticipation. He stopped the truck and got out.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?" He took his hat off and licked his lips as the ran his eyes up and down Daisy's legs.

"Oh thank goodness!" Daisy flung herself around the man. "I have been here for hours. I was going to the beach when my car broke down. Can you fix it?" Cooter, who was behind the bushes, sneaked out. He reached into the engine and pulled out the spark plug. He gave Daisy the thumbs up before sneaking back into the bushes. Daisy releases the man from her hug. "Here let me turn the key so you can hear what's wrong." The engine roared to life. "Oh my, you must be my lucky charm." Daisy flirted. "I better get going before the sun goes down." She blew the driver a kiss. "Bye, bye now." And drove away. She picked Cooter up a little further down and then CB'd, Enos. "Enos, you got your ears on? You're on!"

"_Ten-four, Daisy."_

12.45pm.

Just near the county line, another armoured truck comes out of the bushes and onto the road towards Hazzard County. George was watching the armored truck from above with binoculars. Luke was right, he and Jenny would be watching the truck as it headed towards the bank. They needed to make sure Luke doesn't try any thing.

1.00pm.

The armoured truck pulls up to where Boss Hogg was waiting with the Sheriff. He got out and opened the back of the truck. Suddenly a masked man came over with a shotgun and ordered all the men on the ground. "On the ground, on the ground!"

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" Boss Hogg cried as he and the truck driver got on the ground. Sheriff Rosco was planning to pull his gun but the masked man aimed his shotgun at him.

"Don't even think about it. Get your gun out slowly, and empty the bullets."

"Gjit, gjit...do...do...you know who I am? I'm Sheriff Rossscoooo P..." He jumped when the robber shouted. "Shut up and do what I say!"

"Why...why...you...gjit..." He was mumbling as he took the bullets out of his gun.

"Now throw the gun over there." The robber cocked his head to the side, "Get down on the ground." He kept his gun on the three men as he moved to open the door to the truck. "Start counting to 100 and don't you dare move until you're done!" He jumped in the truck and drove off.

"20, 21, 22, 32, 42..." Boss Hogg looked up and Rosco did the same.

"26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32..." Enos was still counting with his face to the ground.

Boss and Rosco got off the ground. "Boss, gjit...That man sure sounded a lot like Luke Duke." Boss slapped him on the head with his hat.

"That was Luke Duke, it was the plan! I swear Rosco, if your brain was any smaller, it'll be non-existent! Come to think of it, I'm sure it is!"

Rosco mumbled as he fiddled with his hat then he looked down. "Enos, you dipstick. Get up, you can stop acting now, it's over."

"Over! It's not over!" Boss yelled, "You get over to the real money truck and escort it here. I'm not having that money delayed any longer, especially not on the account them Dukes!"

Luke took his mask off once he was out of town. He picked up the CB. "Alright, I got your money. Where do you want to meet?"

"_That's not all you got. My wife said you got the whole truck. I said to rob it not hijack it."_

"Well beggars can't be choosers. You wanted the money and this was the fastest way to get it. The longer I take to get it the more likely I'll get caught. Now you want the money or are we going to discuss how I _could've _done this another way?"

"_Fine, meet us at the north side of Hazzard Pond. I see anyone else and I'll make sure you're cousin suffers before he dies!"_

"Fine!" He replaced the CB. He turned his head slightly and called out, "You got that Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse popped his head up and looked through the mesh of the truck. "I got it." He picked up the walkie-talkie. "Daisy, Cooter, we're meeting at the north side of the Hazzard Pond. Keep out of sight! They're liable to kill Bo if they see you."

"_10-4, Uncle Jesse." _Daisy acknowledged.

Luke continued driving in silence. Jesse watched him from the back. "We'll get him back, Luke."

"I don't know about that, Uncle Jesse." Luke said shaking his head, "I just wished I had an idea of where they would keep him." Luke swiped his hand across the wheel, getting frustrated at himself, "He tried to tell me from day one. He saw that map and knew they weren't just passing by. They had places marked that..." Luke went quiet, he was thinking hard about what Bo had told him that day.

"Luke, what is it?"

Luke held up his hand, "Just give me a second. Bo said that they had the bank, the sheriff's office, the Boar's nest and..." he tried to remember, "and...dammit! There was one more place they had marked!"

"Now, Luke. Take a deep breath and think carefully. What exactly did Bo say?"

Luke took a deep breath and relaxed, "He said, he said," then he sat up straight, "a place somewhere in the woods off Cottontail Rd! That's got to be it! The other places were something they needed to know about to pull off a robbery, the one in the woods must be their hideout!"

"That narrows it down, but that area of the woods is large. It could take a long time to search the area, time Bo doesn't have." Jesse said.

"There has to be an abandoned house or cabin or...I don't know, something, in that area. Uncle Jesse, can you think of anything from your moonshining days?"

Jesse shook his head. "Can't say I do." He picked up the walkie, "Daisy, Cooter! You hearing me."

"_Loud and clear, Uncle Jesse." _Daisy replied.

"We think George and Jenny may be keeping Bo in an abandoned cabin or house in the woods along Cottontail Rd. Any of you know of a place like that?"

"_I can't think of anything, Uncle Jesse. How about you, Cooter?" _

"Yeah, us too." Jesse sounded deflated.

"_I just thought of something!" _it was Cooter._ "Luke, do you remember when we was kids and Uncle Jesse gave you a tanning. You got angry and ran away. I went with you and found this here cabin..."_

Luke's eyes widen as he listened, "That's right! There was an old cabin! Uncle Jesse, tell them to head over there. We'll handled George."

"You two head on over there and see what you find. Luke and I'll take care of George and then we'll meet up with you. You two be careful, you hear?"

"_10-4, Uncle Jesse, you too."_

Luke's hand tightened on the steering wheel. "Hang on, Bo. Help's on its way."

Back at the Cabin.

Jenny knelt down beside her unconscious captive. "It is such a pity that we would have to kill you once this is over.". She lifted Bo's head up by the chin. "You really are the most handsome man I have met for a long while, even my husband does not compare."

Bo could hear someone talking, but he couldn't seem to get his eyes to cooperate. He was so drowsy. They had given Bo another 2 shots since the last one. "Come now, Darling. I really would like to see those beautiful blue eyes before they lose their brightness."

Bo managed to open them, only to close them again when he saw it was Jenny in front of him. He didn't want her near him but he didn't have the strength to pull away. He swallowed, "you won't get...away...with this."

"Sweetheart, we already have. Your cousin is handing the money to us as we speak. Once George has it in his hand, he'll kill him and then we're free."

Bo wanted to spit in her face but he couldn't even keep awake. He lost consciousness again.

Just outside the cabin.

Cooter and Daisy were crouched behind bushes. Parked outside the cabin was the General Lee. "This is the place." Cooter whispered. "Get back to the car and let Uncle Jesse know." Daisy nodded. She ran back to the car while Cooter sneaked closer. Once he was as close as he could get with cover and ran out and pushed his back up against the side of the cabin near a window. Carefully he peeked inside. He could see Jenny crouched next to an unconscious Bo. Cooter moved away from the window and took a deep breath.

Hazzard Pond.

Luke had just pulled up to the pond. He got out and kept his hands in the air. Inside the truck, Jesse had just gotten word that Daisy and Cooter had found Bo. "Come on out, George. I'm not armed and there's nobody else with me!" Luke called out.

George came out of the bushes with a gun pointed at Luke. "I'm shocked, Luke. You actually followed instructions. Isn't it amazing what a little incentive can do?"

"You've got the money. Now where's Bo?"

"Not yet." He gesture with the gun. "Move aside and stay where I can see you." He moved to the back of the truck. With his eyes still on Luke he turned the handle and opened the door, slowly.

The Cabin.

Cooter had sneaked up to the front door. He kept low and knocked on the door. Inside, Jenny frowned. She looked over at Bo to make sure he was still out before grabbing her shotgun and heading for the door. Another knock. She opened the door with the shotgun cocked and ready. Cooter watched as the door opened and the nose of a shotgun came out the door. Without hesitating, he grabbed the gun by the barrel and pulled. Jenny was pulled off her feet and thrown to the ground in front of the steps. She was about to get up when she saw that Cooter had the shotgun in her face. "Would really hate to shoot that pretty face of yours." Cooter warned. Daisy came running back to the cabin. "Daisy, see if there's something in there to tie her up with." Daisy nodded and ran inside.

She put a hand to her mouth when she saw her baby cousin cuffed to the oven door. She knelt down beside him and brushed his hair back. He didn't wake up. Daisy wipe away her tears. "I have something I have to do. I'll be right back." Instead of doing what Cooter asked she stormed back out and without any warning jumped on Jenny and punched her with a right hook. Something she had learned growing up with her cousins. Jenny looked back at her in shock and blood on the side of her lips. "That's for Bo." She punched her again, "And that's for Luke." And again, "And that's for trying to break up my family!" The last punch had knocked Jenny out.

Cooter shrugged, "Guess that works as well."

Hazzard Pond.

Luke waited as George opened the door. Luke smiled as a shotgun came up to level with George's head. George was oblivious to it because he was too busy keeping an eye on Luke.

"What are you smiling at?"

"He's smiling at a jackass who doesn't have the brains to work out a shotgun is aimed at his head." Jesse answered and cocked the gun. "Now drop that gun before I drop you!" George knew when he was beat.

Luke walked up to his former friend. "I bet you're regretting messing with my family." Luke's voice was ice cold.

"You're going to be the one to regret it when you find your cousin's body!" He sneered, "You see, in about 20 minute, when I don't get back to Jenny. She's going to put a bullet in his brain."

Luke looked at Jesse and smiled when Jesse nodded to him. "After all those years we served together in the marines, I would think you would've learned."

"Learned what?"

"That I always have a back-up plan." Luke grabbed the walkie from Jessie. "Cooter, you there?"

"_You bet?" _Cooter came back.

"Put Jenny on." Luke ordered. He smiled when George's eye's widened.

"_About that Luke." _Cooter hesitated. _"She's kinda out of it."_

Luke smiled when George tried to grab for the walkie. Jesse poked him in the ribs with the shotgun. "If you've hurt her, I will make..."

"yeah, yeah, make me pay." Luke finished for him, "Funny how quick the tables can turn." He brought the walkie back up. "What happened Cooter?"

"_Daisy happened. Remind me never to get on her bad side."_

Luke looked at George, while keeping a finger on the talk button on the walkie. "Don't worry, unlike you and your wife, my cousin's not cold-blooded. In fact, she probably just knocked the lights out of her. Isn't that right, Cooter?"

"_Damn straight. Went inside the house to find something to tie her up with and ended up coming out and punching her out."_

Luke's eyes screamed murder as he asked the next question because there was only one reason why Daisy would lash out the way she did. "How's Bo?" Jesse and Luke both held their breath as they waited for the answer.

"_Unconscious and cuffed to an oven. Daisy's tending to him now. He's alive. I've called the ambulance."_

"Me and Jesse will meet you at Tri-County. Take care of him, Cooter. Over and out."

Cabin.

"He won't wake up, Cooter." Daisy cried. She wanted to hug him but she didn't want to hurt him any more than he already is. "I need the key to these cuffs."

Cooter was dragging Jenny into the house and tying her up. "Once I'm done I'll check her for the keys." He finished tying Jenny's wrist and ankles together before search her pockets. "Got it!" He walked over and uncuffed his friend, grimacing at the swollen left arm. "Let's lie him down." As gently as possible they lay Bo down onto his back, resting Bo's head on his lap. He looked at Daisy who had tears down her cheeks. "He'll be alright, Daisy."

Daisy looked up, "I just wish he would tell me that." As if he heard, Bo groaned. "Bo? Sugar? Can you hear me?"

Bo groaned again. He slowly opened his eyes. It took him a while to focus on Daisy. "Don't cry." He wanted to lift his hand to wipe away the tears but he couldn't get it to moved. Daisy smiled and sniffled. She brought his good hand up to her face. "I'll make you a deal. You stay awake until the ambulance gets here and I won't cry."

Bo smiled, "I'll...try." Daisy nodded, still holding his hand. "Luke?"

"He's going to meet us at the hospital, Buddy roe." Cooter answered.

"Still...mad." Bo stated.

"No! Sugar, Luke's making sure George can't hurt you again. He'll meet us at the hospital." Daisy explained.

"George?" Bo's eyes went wide. "They're going to kill him. She said so." He tried to get up but Cooter held him down. "Help me..." Bo's eyes rolled back and he passed out again.

"Bo!" Daisy put her head to his chest and then exhaled. "He's breathing."

"He's exhausted." Cooter said. Sirens can be heard in the distance. "Helps here." He gently laid Bo's head on the ground. "Daisy, I'm going to point the paramedics in here and then I'm taking the lady to reunite with her husband at the jail. You stay with Bo." He waited for Daisy's acknowledgement before picking up the unconscious Jenny and heading out the door.

Hazzard Pond.

Luke threw the walkie to the ground and threw himself at George. He sat on his chest and punched him across the face. "How could you do this? We were trained to protect our people! How can someone who saved my life in Vietnam be such a coward?"

"I am not a coward." George spat.

"You got me to rob the bank, you use our relationship against me, you kidnap my cousin to get to me. That's a coward." Luke spat at him.

"No, I did this to make my wife's and my life better. Yeah, they trained us to protect but what do we get for it. A big fat thank you and a handshake! Then they leave you to fend for yourself. I'm not like you Luke. You had family to turn to. I had nothing!" George had stopped struggling.

"So you hurt those you've sworn to protect. You hurt those who have fought with you and his family!" Luke got up and turned George around. Jesse handed Luke a rope. "Be a man, George, don't try to make excuses for what you did!" He said as he tied his arms behind him and hauled him up. "You're a disgrace to the marines." He threw him in the truck and was about to close the door when George called out.

"Wait!" Luke stopped. "How did you find the cabin?"

Luke smiled at him. "Bo told me." And then slammed the door on a very confused ex-marine. "Come on, Uncle Jesse. We need to drop him off at the county jail and then get to the hospital."


	7. Where's Luke?

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters.

Tri-County Hospital.

Luke and Jesse threw open the doors to the hospital waiting room. They looked around and spotted Daisy. "Daisy!" Jesse ran up to her and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"He was a mess, Uncle Jesse." Daisy sobbed. Jesse rubbed her back. "He'll be fine, Daisy. Has anyone told you anything?" Daisy shook her head. "Sit down, Daisy." He sat down and pulled her with him. He looked up at his nephew. "You too, Luke."

Luke had been staring at the double doors where they weren't permitted to pass. He wanted nothing more than to barge through them and find his cousin, but that would just get him kicked out. Luke nodded to his Uncle and sat down.

Cooter walked into the hospital next. He silently sat down next to Luke and rested a hand on Luke's back. Luke looked at him and gave a small smile. "Who's here for Beauregard Duke?" They all jumped up.

"That'll be us. I'm his uncle and legal guardian." Uncle Jesse announced.

"Mr Duke, I'm your nephew's doctor, Dr Whittler. Your nephew has a broken ulna, which is the bone here." He pointed to the back of his forearm. "It was a clean break but was left too long untreated. We've set it, but it'll be a long and painful recovery. What we are most concerned about is the drugs in his system. We've run a scan and it's metaphamine." He looked at each of them.

"He was handcuffed to an oven door for about 24 hours, by two psychotic people. I don't know what they did to him but I'm telling you now that he did not give himself drugs." Luke said firmly, annoyed at the implication.

"Calm down, sir. I wasn't implying that. The drug is used to calm psychiatric patients who are extremely violent. It can make someone seem drunk or they could just collapse. The effects shouldn't last too long but it seems your nephew was injected with over 200 micrograms of it. A normal person could die with such a high dose in such a short time. He was lucky you got to him in time. We're working right now to rid his system of the drug. Should take about 24 hours for the drugs to leave his system. After that, he can go home, but he needs to be under close supervision. His body will be weak for some time." The Doctor looked at them. "Any questions."

"Yeah, when can we see him?"

"He's in room 102. Just go through these doors. He pointed to the door on the left. It's the first room on the right." Luke didn't wait, he bolted through the doors

"Thanks, Doc." Jesse shook his hand and then followed his nephew.

Bo laid in the bed with an IV in his right arm and a heart monitor attached to his chest. He was pale, but Daisy thought he looked much better than he did in the cabin. Luke stood at the foot of the bed. He was the first in the room, but he didn't dare go any further. He didn't think he had to right to even be there after all that he had done, but he needed to see his cousin. He looked at the left arm that was resting in a sling against his chest. He did that. After all that had happened to Bo in the past 24 hours, it didn't compare to what Luke had done to his cousin. Jesse sat at Bo's side and held his hand.

"You're safe now, Bo." Jesse said. "We're all here for you." He kissed the back of Bo's hand. "Doctor says you'll be fine. When you get home, I'll have all the crawdad bisque you can eat."

"And I'll make you the biggest apple and peach pie. You can even have ice cream with it." Daisy said through her tears.

"Sounds like you'll be having quite a meal when you get home, Buddy roe. How about you..." Cooter turned to where Luke was only to find empty space, "Luke?"

"Where'd Luke go?" Daisy asked.

Jesse just shook his head, "He just needs some air. He'll be fine."

"But he needs to be here when Bo wakes up." Daisy looked worried.

"We'll be here, Daisy. Luke will come by when he's ready." Jesse said calmly.

"No, Uncle Jesse, you don't understand. Luke has to be here when Bo wakes up. You didn't see him. When Bo woke up in the cabin, he asked for Luke and when I told him what he was doing, he got so upset he passed out." Daisy was almost panicking now, "If Bo wakes up again and can't find Luke, I don't know what he'll think."

"I'll go find him." Cooter said, "I'll drag him here by the ear if I have to." Cooter went out the door.

Cooter stepped outside of the hospital and immediately noticed the missing General. "Damn." Cooter got in the Dixie and started driving. "This is crazy Cooter calling the hazzard net. I'm looking for Luke Duke. If anyone sees him please CB me his whereabouts." He changed channels to the one the Dukes usually use. "Lukas Dukas, you got your ears on? Come back." He waited and then tried again. "Lukas, come back!" Nothing. He changed back to the other channel and waited on news from the county people while he drove to all of Luke and Bo's usual haunts.

Tri-county Hospital, room 102

Jesse watched for any signs of his nephew waking up but he remained motionless. If it weren't for the heart monitor and the steady rising and lowering of Bo's chest, he wouldn't even believe that he was alive. Daisy was pacing the room for the 3rd time since Cooter had left. "He shouldn't have left." Daisy said again. "How could he leave without waiting for Bo to wake up?"

"Daisy, come here." Jesse invited her to sit on his lap. She did with a sigh. "Your cousins are going through an extremely hard time right now. I know you think Luke is wrong, but he has a lot of emotions to sort through." Jesse put up a hand when Daisy was about to protest. "Now, I know what you're getting at. Bo needs to know that his family is safe when he wakes up. If Luke isn't here by then, we'll explain to him where he is. He'll be fine. We'll be here for him until Luke can be." Daisy leaned her head against Jesse's.

"I hope you're right Uncle Jesse." Daisy said, "I really do." Daisy's head shot up when she saw movement under Bo's eyelids. "Uncle Jesse? I think Bo's waking up." She got up and sat on the bed while Jesse moved over Bo.

"Bo? Son?" Jesse called. Bo jerked his head to the side, his eyes moving more rapidly. Another jerk. "He's dreaming."

"More like a nightmare." Daisy's voice pained. She yelped when Bo suddenly sat up, breathing hard and looking around frantically. Daisy got up and allowed her uncle to handle to situation.

"Luke." Bo whispered, then fell back again losing all his strength.

"Bo?" Uncle Jesse wanted desperately to hug his nephew but he didn't want to spook him. "Bo, do you know where you are?"

Bo shook his head, "Luke." He said again.

"Luke will be here soon. He just needed to step out." Jesse soothed.

"Where?" Bo looked at his uncle.

"You just rest. He'll be here soon." Uncle Jesse avoided the question. Bo frowned and swallow. He couldn't seem to clear his head. Uncle Jesse sighed in relief when the door opened and the doctor and a nurse came in.

"I see my patient's awake. How are you feeling?"

Bo didn't answer, he just looked at his uncle for help. "He only just woke up. I'm not sure he's even fully aware of what's happening." Jesse answered for him.

The doctor nodded, "That's nothing to worry about. The drugs are still in his system. The nurse here is going to draw some blood for another tox scan."

Bo looked panic. "No!" He grabbed his uncle's arm. "Please."

Jesse placed his hand over Bo's "It's okay, Bo. They're here to help you." Bo just shook his head and when the nurse moved towards him he screamed.

"No! NOOO!" He struggled to get up. Jesse pushed him back down.

"Bo, listen to me. The nurse is not going to hurt you." Jesse put a hand to Bo cheeks. His nephew was shaking.

"It's okay, Mr Duke. We can do the blood test later. I don't want Beauregard to stress. It's won't help his recovery. We can wait until he's asleep or calmed down." The doctor nodded to the nurse and they left the room.

Jesse kept talking to Bo. "It's okay. Everything will be okay." He kept repeating it and running his hand through Bo's hair until he fell back asleep. Jesse sat back and let out a long breath, then he got up. "Keep an eye on him, Daisy. I'm going to call Cooter." Daisy nodded and took a seat.

Jesse went out to his pick-up. "Cooter! You got your ears on!"

"_This is Crazy Cooter, i'm crazy but..."_

"Well? Have you found him?" Jesse interrupted Cooter's long introduction.

"_No Sir. I've looked everywhere. The fishing hole, the Boar's Nest, the lake, even the caves they use to go when they played hookie!"_

"Cooter! Did you try the farm?" Jesse asked gruffly. Silence. Then Jesse heard a smack. Jesse rolled his eyes. "You didn't, did you?"

"_Was my next place I was going to check." _

"Right. When you find him, you tell him to get his butt over here right now because his cousin woke up and was asking for him!" Jesse was frustrated now.

"_Bo woke up? How is he?"_

"Just get Luke over here. And you tell him that any guilt he has right now will have to take a back seat to Bo's needs and he needs his brother! I'm gone!" Jesse threw the CB on the seat and went back inside.

At the farm:

Luke was sitting on his bed looking through a photo album of them when they were kids. He had gone through so many emotions since he left the hospital; guilt, anger, sadness, frustration. Now he was smiling at the memories each photo brought. He wished that they could go back to when they were kids and Bo and Luke would get into trouble and play pranks on other kids. He wanted to go back to the days where guilt and anger barely existed. He jumped when someone called out his name.

Cooter smack himself over the head again when he pulled into the farm and saw the General Lee. He had spent an hour looking for Luke and he had been home all this time. He got out of the Dixie and bolted into the house. "LUKE!"

Luke came out of the room. "Cooter? What's wrong? Is it Bo?"

Cooter put his hand's on his hips and gave him a look that said, _you think? _"You need to get to the hospital or else Uncle Jesse is going to tan your hide."

Luke sighed, "I can't Cooter, not after everything I've said and done."

Cooter ignored him, "Uncle Jesse said and I quote _'Just get Luke over here. And you tell him that any guilt he has right now will have to take a back seat to Bo's needs and he needs his brother!_'" He grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him towards the door. "Come on. We're taking the General."

Luke pulled his arm back, "I can't..." Cooter spun around on him.

"You listen here, Lukas Duke. I will knock you unconscious and drag you over to the hospital if you do not come with me. Bo needs you right now! AND are you really going to let George and Jenny win?"

"Cooter, what are you talking about?"

"You know, you're a might thick for someone so smart. George and Jenny tried to tear your family apart. Whether or not they succeed is up to you!" Cooter poked Luke in the chest. Luke looked at the offending finger and then looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

"For someone who's stupid enough to steal Limo One, you're pretty smart." Luke gave Cooter a quick embrace, "Come on. Let's go."

Cooter clapped his hand, "Alright!"


	8. Not talking about it

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters.

Room 102:

Jesse came back into the room. Daisy was holding Bo's hand while he slept on. "Any change?" Jesse asked.

"No. Did Cooter find Luke?" Jesse shook his head.

"Not yet, but he will." Jesse stood next to her. "Do you want me to sit with him?" Daisy shook her head.

"I feel better when I'm close to him." Jesse nodded and sat in the chair opposite the bed.

Over half an hour later, the door opened and Luke and Cooter walked in. Daisy put Bo's hand down and then stormed up to him. Luke held his hand up to ward her off. "I know, I know. I'm sorry." Daisy flung her arms around his neck. He hugged her back.

"He needs you." Daisy whispered into his shoulder. She let him go. "You go sit down there and let him know that you're here for him, Lukas Duke or else I'll never cook for you again!" Luke wanted to laugh, but he had to admit, that was a threat he didn't dare to test. Luke immediately went to sit down next to his cousin. He picked up Bo's hand.

"I'm here, Bo." Luke said, "You can relax and heal, because I'm here for as long as you want me to be." The effect seemed almost immediate. Although Bo was asleep, it seemed as if a cloud had been lifted. Luke felt Bo squeeze his hand. "That's right Bo, I'm right here. You're safe now."

Cooter, Jesse and Daisy smiled at the sight. They knew that once Luke got here everything would be alright. Bo stirred and opened his eyes. He frowned as he tried to see who was holding his hand. "Luke?"

"Yeah, it's me, Bo." Luke brought Bo's hand up to his face. "I'm right here."

Bo frowned. "How?"

"How what?"

"How are you..." Bo swallowed, his throat was dry. Luke grabbed a glass of water, that had a straw in it, from the bedside table.

"Here," Luke lifted Bo's head and guided the straw into his mouth. "slowly, Bo." Bo pulled his head back one he was done. "Better?" Luke asked as he put the glass down and lowered Bo back onto the pillow.

"Thanks." Bo kept looking at Luke. Luke smiled.

"Well, heck Bo. You keep looking at me like that, I'm liable to blush." Luke smiled, as were the others in the room, all except Bo. He kept on staring at Luke. Luke started getting worried. "Bo, what's wrong?"

"They said they were going to kill you." Bo said wit tears in his eyes, "I didn't think I'll see you again."

"Bo, I'm a Duke. I have at least 12 lives!" Luke joked, but Bo just shook his head.

"Jenny told me. George was going to kill you and then she would kill me." Bo closed his eyes to try and block out the memories of Jenny in that cabin.

"Bo, listen to me." Luke waited for Bo to look at him. "George and Jenny are in jail and they'll be convicted of robbery and attempted murder. They can't hurt you any more, they can't hurt any of us."

Bo frowned, "You caught them?" Luke nodded. "They want to take my blood." Bo said out of nowhere, looking worried.

"Huh?" Luke looked at his uncle confused. "Why would George and Jenny want your blood?"

"Not them, the nurse. They need to draw some blood to run a scan to see if the drugs have left his system. They tried to do it when he woke up the first time but Bo wouldn't let them." Jesse explained.

Luke nodded in understanding. Bo hated needles and after all the injections he received in the past twenty-four hours, it was understandable that Bo would be scared. He smiled sadly at Bo. "You know you're safe now right?" He asked Bo. Bo swallowed and nodded, "And the doctors and nurses won't hurt you." Again Bo nodded. "Will you let them take some blood now?" Bo shook his head. Luke sighed. Okay, this was going to be hard. "You want to get out of here as soon as you can, right?" Again he nodded. _Good_, Luke thought, _we're back nodding again._ "They can't let you go unless they know that all the drugs are out of your system." Luke felt like he was explaining something to a little kid. Bo frowned. "And they can't do that unless they test your blood."

"Okay." Bo said softly, still not happy. Luke smiled.

"I'll go get the nurse before he changes his mind." Jesse laughed as he left the room. He came back two minutes later with a nurse. Bo's hand tightened on Luke's. Luke looked down at it and pat it.

"It's okay." Luke comforted. The nurse came up to him.

"Sir, I'll need you to move to the other side." the nurse said. Luke nodded but found that he couldn't move because Bo wouldn't let go.

"Bo, I'm just moving to the other side of the bed." Luke assured. Reluctantly, Bo let go, his eyes followed Luke as he moved around the end of the bed to the other side of him. Luke sat on the edge of the bed. "Did you know that Boss Hogg helped us in our plan to rescue you?" Bo's eyes widened.

"No way!" Bo said.

"It's true. Uncle Jesse _convinced_ him." Luke looked at Jesse. Jesse knew that Luke was trying to distract Bo from the nurse.

"It's true, Bo." Jesse confirmed. "At first I went over there planning to get him to return a debt. You see, back in our moonshining days I took a bullet for him. Nothing serious." he added after getting shocked looks from everyone. "Anyway, I kept the bullet and I showed that bullet to J.D." Jesse stopped. Everybody nodded their understanding, "He outright refused."

Luke frowned. "But he helped us!"

"That was because when honour didn't work I turned to blackmail. You see, I have this picture of J.D dressed as a fairy!" Everyone cracked up laughing, including Bo. The nurse finished and collected her equipment.

"We'll let you know about the results." She walked out. Bo looked at his arm and frowned.

"She's done?" Bo was pleasantly surprised. "Wow!" Then he looked back at his uncle and yawned, "How did you get a photo of Boss dressed like a fairy?"

"We had a drinking competition. I beat him by one glass. The winner got the right to choose what the loser wore for one hour. I chose a fairy. He didn't know I had a picture." Jesse laughed as he remembered the day. Cooter and Daisy were almost rolling on the ground. Luke was holding his stomach. "Sh, sh, sh." Jesse pointed at the bed. Bo was fast asleep again. "I'm going to go home and make dinner. Daisy, Cooter, you two come with me. I'll pack it up and Cooter can bring it back for Luke." Daisy and Cooter nodded. Daisy gave Bo a kiss on the forehead and Luke a hug before leaving the room with Jesse. Luke knew that Jesse wanted to give him time alone with his cousin. Luke walked back to the other side of Bo so that he could sit down. He was glad that Bo seemed to be making a recovery, physically, but he knew that there would be a lot of emotional wounds that would need tending to. Luke just didn't know if he was the one that should be doing the tending to. Despite the fact that Bo hasn't mention what went down at the Boar's Nest and then at the farm, Luke had the feeling that this was just the calm before the storm.

An hour later, Cooter had returned with dinner for Luke about the same time the doctor came in with Bo's blood results. "Thanks, Coot." Luke took the box from Cooter and opened it up. Luke hadn't noticed before but he was starving. The doctor told the boys that Bo's blood results were looking good.

"If things keep going the way they are, you should be able to take your cousin home tomorrow morning." Dr Whittler announced.

"So the drugs won't have any lasting affects on him?" Luke asked.

"Not that we can see at the moment. Only time will be able to tell us that. From what we are seeing so far, you cousin should be making a full recovery." Dr Whittler smiled when the boys breathed out in relief. "Let the nurses know if you need anything."

"Thanks Doc." Luke said and Cooter shook his hand.

"You gonna stay here for the night?" Cooter asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"You gotta asked." Luke said, finishing off his dinner. "I want to be here if he wakes up in the middle of the night." Cooter nodded.

"Well, I'm off. I'm gonna go to the farm tomorrow and help Uncle Jesse with the chores and then we'll head over here with clothes for Bo and get him home."

"Thanks, Cooter." Luke got up and gave Cooter a quick hug. "Bo wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and I'll still be raging over something that didn't even happen."

"Any time, Buddy roe!" Cooter pat Luke on the back and then left the room.

Some time during the night Luke had fallen asleep by his cousin's side. Bo had slept peacefully. It seems seeing his family together and laughing had chased away the nightmares. Luke groaned and squinted when the sun came through the window. He turned his head and to check on Bo. He was still sleeping soundly. Luke took the opportunity to relieve himself and grab some coffee from the hospital cafe. When he came back a nurse was in the room preparing a needle and Bo was awake looking extremely annoyed with the nurse. The nurse turned to Luke. "I just need to take a little blood." The nurse smiled gently at Bo. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Not quick enough." Bo was already getting back to his normal self. He seemed much more awake this morning, and obviously in a bad mood. "You know, I ain't a pin cushion. And where were you?" He glared at Luke. Luke looked raised his eyebrows and held out his palms.

"Just needed to relieve myself." Luke said, "Come on, Bo. The less you resist it the faster the nurse can be done and gone, although, I don't see why considering how pretty she is." Luke winked at the nurse causing her to blush.

Bo looked at her. She really was quite pretty. She would be even prettier if she weren't hold a needle. "Fine." He held out his arm and closed his eyes tight. "Tell me when you're done."

30 seconds later. "All done!" Bo opened one eye and looked at his arm. "Really?" The nurse showed him the needle full of his blood. Bo smiled, "that weren't so bad!"

"And you're not so bad when you smile." The nurse flirted before leaving the room.

Luke sat down. "You look much better today."

"Feel much better." Bo said, "Think the Doc will let me go home today?"

"If the blood test comes back clear, then yes." Luke smiled as Bo looked hopeful. "Doc said so yesterday."

They fell silent. Luke was looking down at his hand while Bo was fiddling with his blanket.

"Listen, Bo..."

"Luke..."

The said at the same time and then fell silent again. "Can I go first?" Luke asked.

"No, I know what you want to talk about but I don't want to." Bo said, "I just want to forget the last few days ever happened." He didn't look at Luke as spoke.

"Bo, we can't just forget..." Luke said as he slowly shook his head.

"Why not?" Bo demanded, "I'm not talking to you about it! I don't want to talk to anyone about it. I just want to go home." Bo's voice was small by the time he finished.

Luke knew his cousin well. If he forced the issue right now, Bo will probably work himself up so badly he'll end up in the hospital for another couple of days. He'll have to leave it for now. "Okay, Bo. We won't talk about it." _For now._


	9. Forgiven

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters.

3 weeks later...

There was only one word that could describe the weeks following Bo's discharge from the hospital; roller-coaster. Luke had tried to get Bo to talk about what had happened but each time he tried Bo would shut down. Jesse had even tried, but got the same results. If they weren't trying to talk about those dark days in their lives, Bo would be his normal self, joking and laughing. At least he would seem like his normal self. Luke knew better than to believe Bo was okay. Bo had a few nightmares in the first week. From what Luke could tell, it was about the day of their fight. Luke had gotten up each time to sooth his cousin. He wished Bo would talk to him.

Today, Bo had his cast removed. The arm was still weak so the doctor showed Luke some exercises he could do with Bo to build up his strength. When they got home, Luke and Bo sat at the dining table and did, what looked to be, arm wrestling with their left arm. This was a part of the exercises. Luke wasn't using much strength at all the keep his arm against Bo's. Bo, on the other hand, was dripping with sweat, using all the strength he had to push. Luke was watching Bo carefully to ensure that he Bo wasn't overdoing it. "Okay, Bo, I think that's enough for today. You don't want to re-injure that arm." Bo nodded, breathing hard. He looked at Luke annoyingly.

"Can't you at least pretend that took some effort."

Luke laughed, "Come on, Bo. I beat you when you're not hurt."

Bo gave him a dirty look as he rubbed his aching arm. "I'll make you eat those words once my arm's back to normal."

Luke just leaned back and gave Bo a smug look. "I won't hold my breath."

"You think you're cute, don't ya?" Bo glared.

"Candy seems to think so." Luke said of his latest date.

Bo got up, "I'm going to have a shower."

When Bo came out of the shower, he was quiet. Almost a different man to the one who had walked in. "Bo, you okay?" Luke asked as Bo tried to walk past him and out the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just gonna go for a walk. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Take your sling." Luke handed it to Bo. Bo took it and then walked out without saying a word. Luke sighed as he watched Bo walk towards the back forty. This was how it has been for the past weeks. Luke had asked Dr Whittler if it was the drugs, but he had said that emotional problems was not one of the known side effects. Luke wanted to help his cousin, but Bo's way of dealing with his emotions was to take a walk.

Bo didn't know why but his emotions had been all over the place the past few weeks. One minute he would be joking around with Luke and the next he would feel as if he needed to break something. A walk would always calm him down but he wasn't sure for how long. He could already tell that each walk he took was longer and longer. He was rubbing his left arm before he realised that he hadn't put the sling back on. The doctor had told him to use it whenever he wasn't doing any therapy. He put it on and eased his arm in.

Bo went to bed early that day. The exercises and the walk had tired him out. Luke, Jesse and Daisy sat at the dinner table. They were each baffled by Bo's behaviour. "I don't know what else to do, Uncle Jesse." Luke looked defeated. "I thought after a couple of weeks he would be back to normal, but I think it's getting worse."

"Maybe the drug..." Jesse trailed off, "The doctor did say that wasn't it."

"Bo's not good at keeping his emotions inside him. That's Luke, but not Bo." Daisy said. Luke looked at her, a little insulted. "You know it's true!" Daisy defended herself.

"Maybe that's it." Jesse said, "He needs to let it all out. Talk about it."

"We've tried getting him to talk, Uncle Jesse." Luke shook his head.

"We've all tried on different occasions, separately." Jesse pointed out.

Luke was slowly shaking his head, "You can't mean to corner him."

"What else can we do?" Jesse asked, "He won't talk to us, so we'll have to force him to."

"I..." Luke still wasn't sure.

"I think Uncle Jesse's right, Luke. Bo needs to get everything that's happened out in the open. He can't keep keeping it in." Daisy agreed.

Jesse and Daisy looked at Luke, waiting for an answer. "Okay." Luke said reluctantly. "Tomorrow, after breakfast. If we're going to do this, we have to be sure. We can't let him run otherwise he'll never trust us again."

They all nodded, not liking it, but understanding it was what was needed to be done.

The next morning, everyone was sitting at the table having breakfast. Bo seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday, but they all knew that was going to change. Once they had finished, Daisy cleared the table and then sat back down. They were quiet. Bo looked at each of them with a frown.

"What's going on?"

"Bo, Son. We need to talk." Jesse looked at him pointedly.

Bo frowned and then shook his head slowly as he realised what they wanted to talk about. "No." He got up to leave. Luke stood up with him with his arms out to try to get him to sit back down.

"We just want to talk, Bo." Luke said.

"Well I don't want to talk." Bo returned and went for the door. Daisy got up quickly and stood in front it.

"I'm sorry, Bo." Daisy hated doing this.

"Then move!" Bo demanded.

Jesse stood up, "Now, Son. I know you've been avoiding this but it ain't good for you."

"I think I know what's good for me, Uncle Jesse and this ain't it!" Bo yelled back.

"Bo!" Luke called, "We're only trying to help!"

"I don't need your help!" Bo walked up to Daisy, but Daisy held her ground. "Get out of my way Daisy or else..."

"Or else what Bo, you'll hurt her. The way I hurt you." Luke had to stop Bo from leaving and this was the only way he knew how. It worked, maybe too well.

Bo spun on him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "I could never hurt Daisy that way!" He shoved Luke away from him. Luke stumbled back but Jesse was there to steady him. Bo had tears in his eyes. "Why are you doing this? I don't want to remember that day! I don't want to remember what you said to me! How you tried to beat me up like I was nothing to you! Why can't you just let it go!" He turned to Daisy. "Get of my way, Daisy."

Daisy shook her head as she held her ground with tears running down her face. "She's not going to move until we're done here." Jesse said. Bo turned to him. Jesse flinched. Bo looked like he had been betrayed. "We're doing this for your own good."

Bo turned suddenly and started kicking and punching the pantry door. Normally, Luke would think it was a good idea for Bo to let off steam but he was likely to re-break the bone in his arm. Luke grabbed him from behind. "Bo, stop it. You're going to hurt yourself!"

Bo struggled against his hold. "Let me go!" He got both his legs off the ground and pushed off the door he was abusing. Luke fell backwards bringing Bo with him. He was shocked at the impact but he didn't let Bo go.

"BEAUREGARD DUKE! You stop this right this instance!" Perhaps it was the volume of Jesse's voice or just the conditioned response over many years of obeying when his full name was used. Whichever it was, Bo stopped. Luke let him go. Bo rolled away and then backed himself into a corner up against the kitchen cupboards. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was breathing heavily. Luke sat up, but he didn't stand. He wanted to be on the same level as Bo. He didn't want Bo to feel as if everyone was standing over him, suffocating him. They waited in silence.

"You didn't believe me." Bo said when he finally got his emotions under control. He looked at Luke with so much pain in his eyes that Luke wanted to look away. But he wouldn't do that, not when Bo is finally talking about it. "You wouldn't even listen to me, let me explain." Bo was confused, "Why?"

"I don't know. I was just so angry at what I saw, I wasn't thinking straight."

"But how can you think I could do something so..." Bo struggled to find a word, in the end he just settled with, "cruel?"

"I don't know."

Bo laughed, but there was no mirth. "What do you know, Luke?" Bo ran a hand through his blond hair. "Why are we having this talk if you can't answer my questions?"

"Because you need to let it all out." Luke answered his cousin.

"That's not what I need." Bo said defeated, "I need my cousin who I trusted. The one who always looked out for me."

Luke wiped away his tears, "I'm sorry, Bo."

Bo slammed his bad arm against the cupboard door and screamed as pain shot through his entire left side. "Bo!" Luke moved towards him but stopped.

"Stay away from me!" Bo voice was filled with pain. "I don't need your help. I want the Luke I grew up with. The one who use to stick up for me at school. I always thought that we could get through anything as long as we stuck together, but I guess you grew up and left me behind."

Luke shook his head, "I'm still here."

Bo continued as if Luke never even spoke, "I was so happy when you came back from the marines and everything went back to normal, only better. We fought the system together. I thought we were growing closer, that our friendship was so strong nothing could come between us, but all it took was one army buddy and his wife."

"I would give my life to take back everything."

"But you can't. I saw your eyes. You hated me with all your heart. You looked at me as I was something you wanted to get off the bottom of your shoe." Bo closed his eyes, "You said you only had one cousin in Hazzard."

"I know."

"I don't know if I can forget what you did." Bo looked right into Luke's eyes.

"I can leave if you want me to." Luke didn't know what else he could do.

Bo looked at him in disbelief and shook his head. "No! That's why I didn't want to talk about this because I knew this is what it'll come down to. I knew if I told you how I felt about everything you would leave me! I would rather keep feeling the way I have been for the last three weeks than for you to leave!" Bo hated feeling this way. He didn't know what he wanted. He was angry at Luke but he needed him at the same time. He was so frustrated that he went to slam his arm into the cupboard again but Luke grabbed it before it could impact. Bo looked at him, confused. He didn't how Luke had moved in so close without him knowing.

"I will never let you get hurt again. Not if I can help it." Luke promised.

"Why should I believe you?" Bo wanted so much to.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Luke answered.

Bo shook his head. Luke still had a light hold on his arm, determined to make sure Bo didn't hurt it any further. Bo looked at it. "Can I have my arm back?"

"You going to slam it into door again?" Luke asked. Bo shook his head, so Luke let it go. Bo cradled it against his chest. Luke knew Bo must have been in a lot of pain.

"Can you trust me again? Just this one more time." Luke asked quietly.

One look into Luke's eyes told Bo that Luke would be true to his word. "You're a Duke and Dukes never break their promise."

Luke nodded. Bo stayed silent while still looking at Luke, then he nodded. Luke smiled in relief and pulled his cousin into his arms. "Thank you! Thank you!" Bo was holding desperately onto Luke's arm. Luke just stayed next to him. Jesse and Daisy who had been watching silently broke into tears as well.

It was a while before Bo released his hold on Luke. Luke looked down and noticed Bo's arm and hands were starting to bruise. Luke stood up and grabbed Bo by the good arm. "Come on, Bo." Bo looked up and let Luke pull him up. "We need to get ice on your arm and hands." He helped Bo into the closest chair. Daisy got the ice out while Jesse gently took Bo's arm. Bo hissed.

"I think we should get that checked out." Jesse said as he took the ice pack from Daisy and put it over the arm.

Bo grimaced, "Do I have to? I don't want to go back to the hospital."

"Maybe we can get Doc Appleby to check it out. We'll only go if he says Bo has to." Luke suggested.

Jesse grumbled, "Okay, but I'll hear nothing from you if the Doc says you have to go." He pointed at Bo and then got up to call the doctor.

"Yes Sir." Bo grumbled back. Luke put a bowl of ice on the table.

"Put your hand in that." Bo put his right hand in. It hurt to much to move his left arm. "Is it hurting real bad?"

Bo grimaced and nodded. "Let's go to the bedroom. You can lie down and wait for the Doc." Luke helped him up and then stood behind him as they moved into the room. Daisy brought the ice and followed them.

"Doc just needs to make one more house call and then he'll be over." He called to them. "Probably be about an hour or so."

Bo didn't care. Right now he just wanted to lie down. Luke helped him to settle in. He took the ice pack Daisy gave him and put it on Bo's arm. "I'll wake you when the Doc gets here." Bo nodded and drifted off. Luke watched over him. Daisy hugged Luke from behind.

"You did great today." She said.

Luke smiled, "I didn't do anything. It was him. I don't know what I would've done if he couldn't forgive me."

"That could never happen. No matter what any of you do, you'll always forgive each other. You guys could never stay angry at each other. Bo hates fighting with you." Daisy said, "He loves this family too much to let one incident tear it apart."

Luke looked at Daisy, who was still hanging onto him. "You take after Uncle Jesse, you know that?"

Daisy laughed, "That's why I'm his favourite!"

It was close to two hours now and the Doctor still hadn't arrived. He had called to say that he had an emergency at the Thompkins and would be there soon. Bo had woken up about half an hour ago when he rolled over onto his bad arm. Luke wanted to drive Bo to the hospital but Bo had refused. Luke could see that the arm was causing him a lot of pain, but he would rather deal with the pain than the hospital. Luke rolled his eyes. "I swear Bo, sometimes I wonder about you. The hospital ain't that bad."

"Says the man who left the hospital with a concussion." Bo returned.

"That was different. I was worried about Jud." Luke defended himself.

"Doesn't matter. I ain't going." Bo was being a stubborn child.

"Fine! Sit there in pain. See if I care." Luke crossed him arms and leaned against the head of the bed with his feet up.

Bo grinned at him. "You care. You can't help it."

Luke glared at him, "you're...", he couldn't even remember what he was going to say, Bo just kept grinning at him. Luke shook his head and laughed. Bo giggled, a sound Luke had missed these past weeks. Luke swung his feet off the bed and rested his elbows on his legs. He looked at Bo as if he was looking at an interesting painting he didn't quite get. Bo raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "You've been through a morning of hell. We all have. How do you sit there as if nothing happened?"

Bo sobered at that. He gave a small, sad smile as he played with a loose thread on his blanket. "When I left the farm that day after our fight, I told myself that I would never forgive you. Then George kidnapped me and kept shooting me up with that stupid drug. All I kept thinking was that I wanted you to come. I didn't want to die without seeing my family, but you most of all. I thought God heard my prayers when I woke up and saw Daisy, but then she said that you had to do something and I kept thinking you had died. Then you weren't there again when I woke up at the hospital, so I was sure you were dead. I kept telling myself that I would do anything if you would just come back," Bo looked at Luke, "and you did. So I thought I had to forgive you now, but it wasn't that easy. I didn't know how to forgive you. I didn't think talking about it would work. I didn't trust myself to not run away and never come back if I had to talk about what happened that day. If you didn't corner me in the kitchen. I would probably be out of the county by now." He looked up at Luke, his eyes shimmering with the tears that have not yet fallen. "It was a morning of hell, but it was my chance to finally forgive you." Bo sniffled and wiped his eyes, "I've been thinking of a reason why I should forgive you for weeks so that I could stop being angry, but I couldn't. I should've known you would find a way, you always were the smart one."

"And you always were the forgiving one." Luke said, wanting to smack himself for hurting his cousin, and then scaring him by not being at his side at the hospital. "I really am sorry for what I did and said."

"I know," Bo nodded once, "that's why I can sit here now as if nothing happened, because I know you wouldn't let anything like that happen again." Bo closed his eyes. "I think I've had enough deep conversations to last me a life time. I don't like to think, that's your job."

"Your arm still hurting?" Luke was worried, "Let me take a look."

"I'm fine." Bo wanted to turn away but his arm hurt too much to move. Luke took the ice pack off and hissed.

"Bo, we need to go to the hospital. We can't wait for the Doc any longer." Bo groaned, "Chances are the Doc's going to tell you to go anyway." Jesse walked in then with Doc Appleby following close behind.

"I'm really sorry for the delay but after I finally checked out Mr Thompkin's, little Jr Thompkins fell out of a tree. He had to go to the hospital for a broken arm." Doc Appleby shook his head, "You'd think a 14 year old would have enough sense to know when he needs to go to the hospital."

Bo glared at Luke when he burst out laughing. "So what have we here." the Doc pick up Bo's arm making Bo hiss at the pain and stopping Luke's laugh. "Can you move your fingers?" Bo winced as he did it and then nodded. "How about rolling your wrist?" Bo bit his bottom lip as he did. The Doctor watched Bo's face, "scale of 1 to 10. 10 being the most, how do you rate the pain?"

Bo thought about lying but one look at Jesse and he knew better. He groaned as he admitted, "8". The doctor nodded.

"You need an x-ray, which means off to the hospital." Doc Appleby declared.

Bo groaned, "Do I have to?" He whined. The Doc looked at him in disbelief.

"I guess 14 isn't old enough after all." He grumbled as he walked out the door. "Get him to the hospital!"

The x-ray showed that there was a small crack in the bone where it had recently healed. The doctor bandaged Bo's arm and then put it in a sling. "No moving that arm for a week!" Doc Whittler ordered. "I don't want to see you back here, you hear?"

"I didn't want to come." Bo grumbled as Luke led him out of the room.

"Beauregard Duke. You mind the doctor!" Jesse growled.

"Yes Sir." Luke put his arm around Bo shoulder in sympathy..

"Don't worry, Bo. I promise you as soon as your arm's better we're gonna drive the General through Rosco's speed trap and lead him into the pond and then we'll drive pass Enos and lead him into the creek. And if you're really good, I'll find a way to get Boss Hogg to join in"

Bo's eye's brightened at the thought of racing the General again, "And you never break your promise!"

Luke laughed and helped him into the pick-up. "That's right, Cousin!"

The End!


End file.
